Legend of Zelda: Fairy Tail Adventure
by Feather the Black Angel - Fox
Summary: Link gets push in a portal by a Deku Scrub gone suicidal. Please be nice, this is my very first fanfic. R&R. Note: I am restarting the story over from scratch. It's going to be under another title.


_**My first fanfic so please be nice.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and Legend of Zelda are not mine. they go to their respectful owners.**_

**"magic spell" **'thought' "speaking"

* * *

_-Hyrule Field-_

Lightning flashes as thunder roars throughout Hyrule as Link lands the final fatal blow on Gannon. Link pulls the Master Sword out of Gannon's head and sheaths it and the Mirror Shield on his battered, bloody body and steps to Princess Zeld's side. As Princess Zelda closes her eyes to start the chant, Saria: the Forest Sage starts hers followed by Darunia: the Fire Sage, Princess Ruto: the Water Sage, Nabooru: the Spirit Sage, Impa the Shadow Sage and Rauru: the Light Sage. As the chants were being said, a portal was opening underneath Gannon. The portal expanded to the edges of the circle. As the chants were ending and the portal slowly closing, Link heard something behind him. As Link saw what was behind him, he was pushed into the closing portal.

_-Portal-_

_(Link's P.O.V.)_

'I can't believe it! How was a Deku Scrub sneak up on me and push me in the portal?' Link thought as he put the Master Sword and Mirror Shield into his pouch so he doen't lose them. As he was tying the pouch, his hand touched his other hand 'Soft skin?' Link looked at his hands with a confused look on his face, and saw himself at his real age, since today was his birthday, an 8 year old boy.'Wh-what in the Godesses name happened?' he thought as he passed through a light.

_-Fairy Tail Guild, Land of Fiore, Eathland, 6:00 a.m. Christmas Day-_

_(Gray Fullbuster's P.O.V.)_

It was snowing pretty had when I got to the guild. I mean it I was covered with snow when entered the guild building. Oh well, though it seems I was the last one to get to the guild because everyone else was already there, and it's what 5:55 a.m. geez the only way their here this early is because it's Christmas. Oh well, I took the only seat left at the bar. As soon I sat down it struck 6 a.m. and something crashed through the doors and hit the wall oppsite of the doors. I look to see what it was only to find a boy not even my age there. Everyone even Master stopped what he was doing because of the crash. I saw the boy slowly stand up only for him to pass out because of the wounds he got. I got off my stool and carefully went to the boy. When I got to the boy's side, he was littered with cuts, bruises and gashes. 'Wh-what was this kid doing? Fighting? Cause this kid must have got his ass handed to him hard.' I knealed down and put two fingers to his neck, 'Barely a pulse, and a lot of blood is seeping away from his wounds.' I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Master behind me. Master spoke " How is he?" I replied "He barely got a pulse left with all this blood seeping from him. We have to help him.". Master turned and ordered the other guild members "Someone carefully pick up the child and get him to the medical room and bandage him up." Master turned back to me "You want to sit with till the child wakes up?" I nodded my head once and followed Elfman Strauss and his sisters to the Medical room.

_-Medical Room, Fairy Tail Guild-_

_(Link's P.O.V.)_

'Damn, I feel like shit. Ok, let's review what happened. As the portal was closing I heard something behind me it turned out to be a Deku Scrub that dashed into me in which I fell into the portal. As I was traviling through the portal while shrinking to my real age, a now 8 year old boy because today was my birthday. Then I felt like I was thrown and I crashed through doors and into a wall. I stood up slowly from the floor and then passed out due to blood loss from my wounds during my fight with both Gannondorf and Gannon.' I slowly opened my eyes. 'The ceiling was wooden so please tell me that me being pushed into the portal by a Duke Scrub was a dream.' I looked to his right because I heard breathing. There was a kid, probably around the age of 10 or something. The kid noticed me looking at him and said "Oh, you're awake! Are you ok?" I sat up to notice that I was rapped in bandages but other than that I was naked. I looked around to find my stuff. The kid noticed this and said "If you're looking for you're stuff, it's right there with you're clothes we repaired." The kid pointed to the nightstand right beside me. I grabbed my shorts then my tunic. Then I got out of the bed and grabbed my belt and put that on around my waist, then grabbed my pouch that felt light as always and clipped it onto the belt on my left side. When I reached for my Rupee wallet, it wasn't there. Instead the kid had it, holding it with two hand because how much was in it. The kid spoke "Oh, you looking for this." Raising the wallet higher "You are not getting it till you answer some questions." I raised my left eyebrow, then nodded for the kid to go on. "First question: what is you're name?" I looked around to find something to write on and with. I found some paper and a pencil, and wrote 'Link' on it. The kid spoke again "Ok Link, why are you not talking?" Then I wrote 'I am unable to speak, I think you would call it mute. Ok my turn, what's you're name and where am I?' The kid spoke again "I'm Gray Fullbuster, and you are in the Medical Room of a guild called Fairy Tail. My turn again,Why were you so badly injured because you looked like you lost the fight." I wrote 'That does not matter and for you're information, I won the fight. My opponet just got some lucky hits.' As Gray was reading what I wrote, a growl from my stomach was heard by them us. "Hm, lets see it's almost noon and today is Christmas s-" Gray was interupped by me with a question that said 'How long was I out?' "Oh, you were out for about six hours since you crashed through the door at exactly 6 a.m. and it's almost noon now. It's still the same day so it's still Christmas. Why do you ask" Gray replied and I wrote 'Becaus today is my birthday. Now I'm 8.' "Oh, so today is you're birthday, well anyway let's get you some food. Oh and here is you're bag and this weird bracelet, I had to keep the eldest Strauss sister off it other wise she would have took it." said Gray handing other the said stuff then walked over to the door waiting for me as I tied the Rupee wallet to the belt and put on the Goron Bracelet and grabbed the paper and pencil then I walked over to Gray as he opened the door to the main room. We walked over to a bar were sat an old man about my size. He looked at us, mainly the whole room got quiet as I walked with Gray. The old man spoke "So Gray, I see the child is awake." He turns to me "So what is you're name?" Thankfully Gray spoke for me " His name is Link and it appears that he is mute." The old man put his hand to his chin and looks like he is thinking then said "So Gray, did you find out where he lives?" Graysaid "I knew I forgot to ask the question." Then the old man brought out a map and unrolled it infront of me and said "Point to where you live Link." I looked at the map. 'H-hyrule isn't anywhere on this map. Am I outside the kingdom of Hyrule, wait in the corner of the map says -Earthland-. A-am I on a differnt world altogether?' I shook my head once and pulled out my map of Hyrule, unrolled it and showed it to the old man.

The old man spoke again while looking my map "So, you are not from this world at all are you." I nodded my head once. The old man spoke again "But it does not explain why you where badly injured." I wrote down 'I was in a fight against a giant boar the size of a bridge.' The old man was thinking so I turned my head to Gray, whose was now only in underpants. I pointed at him and he said "What? When did I strip?!" The adults started laughing at him and he glared back at them then hopped off his stool placed his left hand palm up infront of him and his right hand in a fist on top of his left hand and slowly risen them saying **"Ice Make: Fist"** and slammed his hands to the floor and a fist came right out of the ground underneath the group of people that laughed. The group was going to fight back but I snapped out of shock quick enough and made the correct hand signs and thought **'Nayru's Blessing'** and then the group was encased in a blue crystal in form of a Blue Rupee. I looked at Gray to see him in shock. He snapped out of it a couple minutes later with a large grin on his face then he spoke "So you do magic huh. I know you're injured and all but you want to have a fight, I want to see what you're made of in a fight." I looked over to the old man to see that he was thinking, then something whisked off my head . I looked back over to Gray and my hat in his hands. 'NOBODY TOUCHES MY HAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT UNLESS IT'S NAVI!' I opened my pouch to grab my Kokiri Sword and strapped it to my back then grabbed my Hylian Shield which is still heavy and strapped it onto my back and closed the pouch back. I pulled the Kokiri sword out of it's sheath and charged at Gray, and I was pissed.


End file.
